SOS
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Nami had always been called a thief, but really she fancied herself a grifter. Nothing was more fun than just being handed what she was after because she could spin a tale or bat an eye at some rich fogey. If all went right, she didn't even need to utilize her numerous thieving skills, the mark would just switch the alarm off for her and let her take what she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

S.O.S.

Chapter 1: Silly Boy, Meets A Nice Girl

A/N: I don't really know what this is or how much more will come from this, but here's hoping something good happens. I think this is going to be a series of short, related chapters.

xXx

Nami was of the mind that men were all the same. They took what they wanted and left. They did what they wanted and left a wake of destruction in their path. She'd gone through enough in her twenty-one years of life to know she was better off alone.

When Arlong had finally given her the freedom to leave the park and the island, Nami had done what she thought was necessary. She lied, she cheated, and she had to collect enough for the ransom on her village and if a few men fell from their pedestals because of her actions than so be it, the world was better off without them.

Nami had always been called a thief, but really she fancied herself a grifter. Nothing was more fun than just being handed what she was after because she could spin a tale or bat an eye at some rich fogey. If all went right, she didn't even need to utilize her numerous thieving skills, the mark would just switch the alarm off for her and let her take what she wanted. Don't misunderstand, she loved hanging from skylights and dodging laser beams to reach priceless trinkets, but there was just a certain rush she got from becoming someone else and creating elaborate plans get what she wanted.

She was a brilliant liar, even better than Usopp if the fact that she made of with the Going Merry all those years ago was any indication. But Luffy had come after her, and proven her notions about men wrong. They all had really, having shown her that finding people to trust wasn't always as difficult as she let herself believe. It was hard at first and there were a few times where she actually considered giving up but she didn't, she kept going and now, now she was part of one of the most feared/respected Pirate crews of the new generation.

So, all in all she guessed things hadn't turned out so bad.

"Your captain is a menace." Law's voice cut through her thoughts as she sat at the bar sipping her ale. She snorted gracelessly.

"You say that like you're just now figuring it out." she replied passing him a fresh bottle. He accepted it, climbing up onto the stool next to her. Nami tried not to laugh as Franky coerced the men of Law's crew into one of his Super dances. "It would appear my crew is perverting your crew."

She turned to find Law scowling at the men as they danced about the open floor of this particular village tavern. She held back her chuckles. "Oh no, don't be so sour. From what I understand your men have been working very hard since you reunited and they deserve a little fun." He turned his gaze on her, still scowling as she continued knowingly. "No one throws a party like Straw Hat Luffy."

Law rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the group. "We're supposed to be enemies, this is ridiculous." This time Nami didn't hold back her laugh.

"I guess you should have thought of that before entering into an alliance with Luffy."

Law huffed. "He's like a fucking child, I don't get how he's made it this far with that mentality."

Nami smiled more to herself. "He may act like a hero sometimes, but to the very core he's a pirate. Selfish and greedy just like the rest of us."

Law hummed eyes traveling over the group. "I suppose that explains why you joined up, birds of a feather and all that."

"I hate pirates actually." she declared with a cheeky grin as Law turned confused and surprised eyes on her. She didn't look back her eyes tracking her captain at the center of the chaos. "I have my own goals, we all do, Luffy's just a means to end who's come to mean more to each of us than some would care to admit. We owe Luffy a debt, and in exchange for us helping him achieve his dream, he's helping us achieve ours."

"Really?" he questioned, and Nami could practically hear the gear cranking in his head. She felt him move closer, the soft material of coat rubbing against the skin of her bare arm. "So if I were to offer to help you achieve your goal, in exchange for helping me achieve mine, what would you say?"

Slowly Nami turned in her seat to face the Heart captain, eyes sly and full of mischief, a smirk tilting her lips. "It's tempting, I'll admit, to work for a captain who's actually competent, but the answer would be no. I pledged my allegiance to Straw Hat Crew, and while I may be a thief, I'm nothing if not loyal."

Law scrutinized her for a moment, silence falling between them, before; "I can see that, Straw Hat-Ya is a lucky man."

She snorted, turning away.

"I'm curious though." he continued and she looked back at him. "Do you pick his pocket?"

She grinned, reaching into her top and pulling out Law's wallet. "Only when I'm bored." she teased offering it back to him. He plucked it from her fingers and tucked it into his jacket.

"You're a menace too."

"Thank you."

After a moment she jumped down off her stool and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Law asked.

"Back to the ship. Usopp was kind of bummed that he drew the short straw and had stay back to watch the ship so I'm going to relieve him of duty."

Law smirked. "Well aren't you just a great Nakama."

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Traffy."

Law twitched at the nickname and stood up to follow her out. When they made it to the street outside, Nami turned to him with a questioning look. He shrugged and proceeded to walk beside her as she traveled through the quiet village. They said nothing to each other, enjoying the silence around them. When they finally made it to the docks, Nami turned to Law. "Well, this is me." she told him, awkwardly trying to end whatever weird thing was happening between them.

"I'm aware." he replied with a smirk, Nodachi resting on his shoulder.

"Oookay." she breathed, turning back to the Thousand Sunny and looking up to the deck. She was just about to call out to Usopp when she felt Law step up beside in the same manner he had at the bar. Her head whipped around to see him, pressed against her side and she took a step back. Her reaction didn't deter Law and for every step back she took he took a step forward until finally she could go no further, finding herself back against a tall post in the middle of the dock.

His Nodachi was set on a crate and he leaned forward, boxing her in against the post with his body. "What are you doing Law?"

Law's smirk had always been a little too sadistic for her liking, but it was suddenly very apparent that that was not the only look in his repertoire. "I was hoping to find a way to persuade you away from your current captain." he replied. "Perhaps a little incentive."

Trepidation turned to intrigue then and Nami went on the offensive, closing the small gap left between them by stepping forward and pressing herself against his chest. "Is that so? And you think you're enough incentive for me?"

He pushed her, her back colliding with the post. "Let's find out."

"Nami is that you!" she heard above them and without a second thought Law was gone leaving Nami alone on the dock as Usopp's head appeared over the edge of the ship. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come relieve you." She replied looking up at him. "I wasn't really feeling the party vibe and I'm sure you'd have a lot more fun there than me."

"Really!?" Usopp exclaimed dramatically. "Oh Nami you're such a great friend." he practically cried.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, calm down or I'll rescind the offer."

"Yes ma'am." he replied scrambling down from the ship's deck and onto the dock. With another thank you he was gone. Nami just shook her head as his retreating back, before climbing up the gangplank and onto the deck.

"That was close."

Nami screeched, spinning around to find Law propped up against the stairwell. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, clutching at her chest.

"I believe we were just getting to that." Law whispered in her ear, having closed the distance between them.

xXx

"Why do I have to carry him!" Zoro's voice startled Nami awake the next morning. She bolted up right where she had been lying on the sofa in the library.

"Shit." she cursed, turning her head to look over her shoulder. There she found a groggy Law rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Looks like we slept in." he replied nonchalant. She whipped back around.

"Shit."

She stood from the couch, keeping whatever had been covering her clutched to her chest. It wasn't until she tried to cover up better that she realized it was Law's coat. Throwing away any trepidation she slipped into the jacket and pulled it tightly around her while she searched for her clothing, stopping only when she realized Law hadn't moved and was currently watching her with unveiled interest.

"What are you doing? Get up, we have to get you out of here."

"Apparently I have a kink I didn't know about." he replied, ignoring her panic as he lounged out on the sofa, completely unashamed of his nudity. His eyes traveled the lines of her body wrapped in the black and gold fabric, lingering on her generous chest and full hips.

Nami huffed, scowling at him. "Men, you're all the same." she muttered "Pigs." under her breath as she turned away to continue the search for her clothes. When she found her underwear she slipped them on under the jacket, then her bikini top. Once her jeans were on she slipped off the jacket and turned back to find Law now fully dressed and watching her from his seat on the sofa.

They locked eyes, holding each other's gaze as Law stood and stepped up to her. "You know you're not wrong." he told her softly, running his fingers through the ends of her hair. "We men are a dangerous species. We take what we want and give nothing back." he leaned down then, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. When he pulled away, a flush sat high on her cheeks and Law was smirking. "Incentive enough?"

Nami smiled softly, looking away to fiddle with the jacket in her hands before offering it to him. "It was fun, really, and I'm flattered by your offer, it certain did wonders for my ego, but the truth is… these people are more than friends, their family. And if there's one thing you can always count on with me, it's how much I value family."

"Good to know." he replied softly, pecking her on the lips and taking his jacket back. With Nodachi in hand he created his room and switched himself with a barrel on the docks.

Nami sighed.

"What the fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

S.O.S.

Chapter 2: Who Didn't Think Twice; Ended Up Tongue-Tied

xXx

She wasn't on the Going Merry, that much she was certain of. She couldn't say for sure where she was, though judging by the swaying she was almost certain she was on a ship. The single occupancy cabin told her she was in the Captain's quarters. She could assume that whoseever ship she was on was a friendly, because she was mostly sure an enemy wouldn't put her up in what was usually the nicest cabin on board-the sunny being the exception to the rule given their Captain's childish, yet endearing reluctance to behave as a superior officer would.

Nami sat up slowly, her head pounding as she jostled about. Flashes of green hair and black metal burned behind her eyes, causing a pulsing pain to radiate not only in her head but her body as well. She rubbed at her temples until the ache subsided enough to look at herself. Her chest was wrapped in bandages, as well as her palms, knees and various other parts of her body. The bandage on her chest was stained red with blood and the blossoming pain suddenly became apparent. Given her headache and the inability to remember how she got here and what had happened to her she assumed she had a head injury as well.

Nami looked away from her injuries, no longer able to take in the damage to her person. She looked around the room, trying to place her surroundings. On the far side of the room, sat a large desk, littered with papers and open books. The walls around the desk were lined with inset bookshelves and each shelf was filled to capacity. Below the shelves were inset drawers. Beside the bed where she laid, an end table sat with a lamp and glass of water.

Despite her protesting muscles, Nami forced herself out of bed, slowly getting to her feet and bracing herself as her head began to spin. When the room righted itself she hobbled on sore legs to the bookcases, hoping the subject matter might tell her more about her "savior". Every book was some sort of medical text, which led credence to the idea that had already started forming in her mind. The numerous severed hearts lining the drawers below the shelves only cemented the idea.

She heard the door open behind her as she closed the drawer and his voice put the final nail in the proverbial coffin. "Nami-ya." he called out to her, his deep voice soft and she turned to face him in time to see him set a tray of medical supplies on the night stand. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet." he told her taking note of the red stain across her chest bandages. "You've re-opened your wounds." he helped her back to the bed, hoisting her up to prevent her from straining anymore.

He set to work on replacing her bandages, carefully unwrapping the old ones, cleaning the wounds underneath, which she could now see were blade wounds, and rewrapping them just as carefully. "You lost a lot of blood. We had to give you a transfusion." he continued as he finished. "Did you know you have a rare blood type?" he asked and she shook her head. She knew she should say something, but words were having a difficult time forming in her mind. The only question she could manage to think of was what happened? "Well, lucky for you Jean Bart has the same rare blood type. Which is a little strange."

"Why?" Oh words, yay!

"I was under the impression that you were from the East Blue, but your blood type suggests you're from a area of the Grand Line that was abandoned after war broke out nearly two decades ago."

"That makes sense." she muttered and Law looked at her curiously.

"Does it?" she nodded but didn't elaborate and when Law was certain she had no intention of continuing he nodded. "Fair enough." he stood, turning to the table and picking up a small plastic cup with two white pills inside. He handed it to her and then the water. "For the pain." he explained and she knocked them back dry. When they were gone he took the cup from her and set it back on the tray before pulling up a seat beside the bed. "So, any chance you'll tell me what happened?"

Nami looked up at him startled. "I was kind of hoping you could tell me." Law looked confused for a moment before his eye traveled up to her forehead.

"I suppose it doesn't surprise me that you don't remember." he told her. "From the looks of it you hit your head pretty hard. That coupled with the blood loss could have some adverse effects."

"Do you think I'll ever remember?" she asked ignoring the nagging images that flashed through her mind, reigniting her headache.

"Well, you remember me, which tells me that your memory loss doesn't go very far back. It's possible you could remember. Are you having any vision flashes? Memories you can't place?"

She nodded.

"What are they of?"

"I think it's Zoro, but…" she shook her head. "I don't know."

Law sighed and nodded in understanding. "That fits with what we saw." he told her and for a moment her heart stuttered.

"What did you see?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. Law seemed hesitant to answer, which only made Nami worry more. "Law, tell me what you saw."

xXx

"Captain, we've breached the surface." Penguin called out.

"Release the pressure locks." Law ordered. When all was said and done, Law led the crew up to the outward hatch and out into the bright sunlight.

They'd surfaced the Polar Tang in the beached cove of a deserted island not far from their previous destination. After weeks of hard work, Law decided his crew deserved a rest and the island seemed like the perfect place to do so.

"Captain!" Jean Bart hollered drawing his attention from the crystal clear, calm waters. He turned to the largest member of his crew and followed his line of sight up the steep cliffs that encircled the cove.

"That look likes Straw hat's navigator." Penguin added and he was right. There, lying at the top of the cliff her head pillowed right on the edge, her arm, dripping blood into the water below as it hung from side like she was reaching for something. "Is she alive?" he asked.

On cue she flinched, lifting her head to look down at them before collapsing back to the ground as if the simple movement came with enormous strain. Within moments a second familiar person came into view. Roronoa Zoro. But something was off, Law could sense it. A sinister haki he couldn't place, one he knew didn't belong to Zoro or Nami. And that's when he saw it. Zoro's drawn sword hanging from his side, crimson blood contrasting ominously against the dark steel of his blade.

His crew didn't seem to notice it as they called out to him. His name didn't draw his attention the way it should have, instead, his head jerked, a stuttering motion that made it appear he needed great effort to even look down at them. There was strain in his stance that even for Zoro was too intense. His body tensing and straining as if fighting an unseen force.

Then all at once, his head snapped back to Nami and his sword slowly, again stutteringly raised above his head. He held it up, tiny tremors wracking his body before it finally came down. The men around him screamed. Law was grateful to have been faster, a boulder from the cliff side lying where the unconscious and bleeding woman, now in his arms, once laid.

His crew praised his quick thinking, but Law ignored them, his eyes focused on Zoro as the swordsman stared down at him. Even from this distance, Law could see the relief clouding his dark eyes.

All of a sudden he flinched violently before turning abruptly from the cliff's edge and walking out of sight.

"Everyone back inside." Law ordered. His crew turned confused looks on him.

"But Captain, aren't we going after him?" Sachi questioned.

"Yeah, he attacked his own Nakama. Shouldn't we at least find out why and find the rest of her crew?" Penguin added.

"Something isn't right." Jean Bart replied for him and Law nodded his agreement.

"We'll take care of her first and then look for her crew." Law told them passing her over to Bepo. "Take her to my O.R." he told the bear and Bepo did as asked no questions. The rest of the crew filed in after, sealing the doors behind them. "Submerge and move us off shore. We'll wait there until she can tell us herself what happened."

xXx

"No, there's no way Zoro did this." she said and even as she said it she could feel the vague memories creeping in. Nothing concrete but it was enough.

"I don't think he did Nami-ya." he told her and she looked up from her where she had pressed her hands into her eyes.

"But you said…"

Law held his hand up to stop her. "I know what I said. But it was pretty clear that something was wrong with him. Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She shook her head as everything seem to jumble up in her mind. "There's a cave…. I think…. I can't be sure."

"Alright." Law told her standing up.

"Where are you going? We have to figure this out." she insisted. Law leaned over her, gently guiding her to lay down. "No, I have to find my crew."

"We are already looking for them." Law explained. "I'll make you a deal. You rest and I'll do everything I can to figure out what happened. Promise."

Nami stared up at him before nodding. "Okay."

"Good." he replied softly, pulling the blanket over her before turning for the door.

"Law?" her voice called out to him as he made it to the door. He turned to face her as she continued. "Thank you."

He simply nodded before leaving her to sleep.


End file.
